


Maximoff Twins

by Soio



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, I really don't know how tag, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Kid Wanda Maximoff, Light Angst, Moments, Pietro Maximoff is a Good Bro, Short Chapters, Twins, Wanda Maximoff is a Good Bro, kind of fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soio/pseuds/Soio
Summary: "Nacimos juntos, crecimos juntos, sufrimos juntos. Jamás creí que fueramos a morir separados..."





	1. Chapter 1

Cuando Pietro llegó donde su hermana no pudo evitar sentir su sangre hirviendo. Unos chicos, dos o tres años mayores, estaban golpeando, pateando y escupiendo a la pequeña Wanda, quien sólo estaba hecha bolita en el suelo intentando proteger a un perrito.

—¡Cobardes! —Gritó el niño, apretando sus puños e intentando lucir lo más intimidante posible. —¿¡Quiénes se creyeron para meterse con mi hermana!?

Los tres bravucones se voltearon para ver a Pietro, oportunidad que utilizó Wanda para llevarse al perrito a un lugar seguro.

...

Cuando la niña volvió al parque en el que su hermano la había defendido, este estaba tirado en el piso con sangre seca en la nariz y un ojo hinchado. Wanda de acercó a él y lo tomó en sus brazos.

—Tonto, ¿por qué hiciste eso? —Susurró ella, lágrimas resbalando de sus ojos ante la impotencia de ver a Pietro de esa forma. Él, por su parte, sólo sonrió y apoyó una de sus temblorosas manos en la mejilla de la menor.

—No me hables como a un bebé... Soy doce minutos mayor que tú...


	2. Chapter 2

Tenían 10 años cuando las cosas comenzaron a derrumbarse en la vida de los Maximoff.

Estaban cenando como cualquier otra noche cuando un misil cayó en el edificio en el que vivían, acabando con la vida de sus padres y encerrando a los gemelos entre los escombros.

Pietro sostuvo a su hermana entre sus brazos, Wanda lloraba desconsolada, pero él no iba a permitir verse vulnerable frente a ella.

"Es lo que un hermano mayor haría", pensó.

...

Supuso que ya era la tarde del día siguiente al que ocurrió la tragedia cuando escuchó el pequeño estómago de su hermana gruñendo.

—¿Tienes hambre? —Preguntó él, a lo que su hermana sólo respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. Pietro sacó una barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y se lo entregó a Wanda. —Lo robé ayer... Iba a devolverlo pero tú lo necesitas más que esos estúpidos vendedores

Ella sonrió débilmente, abrió el chcocolate ya derretido y le dio la mitad a su hermano.

—Gracias Pietro


End file.
